


从业者手记

by MindYourOwnBusiness



Category: Les Misérables - Victor Hugo
Genre: Alternate Universe - Slavery, Alternate Universe - War, Capture/Slave! Combeferre, M/M, POV First Person, Slave Trade
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-09-15
Updated: 2020-09-15
Packaged: 2021-03-06 21:54:32
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,724
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26486011
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MindYourOwnBusiness/pseuds/MindYourOwnBusiness
Summary: 一个奴隶商人视角的故事。男性凝视预警，客体化角色预警，奴隶制社会及奴隶买卖预警。公白飞是被俘船医，被俘后沦为奴隶。
Relationships: Combeferre (Les Misérables)/Original Male Character(s)
Kudos: 6





	从业者手记

**Author's Note:**

> 对于文内的伦理争议，我接受讨论，包容批评，讨厌审判。  
> 不喜欢请随时点叉，少去公众平台评判作者的创作动机和性癖。  
> 雷文作者也上网。看到以后，尴尬我，也尴尬你自己。  
> 放过我，也放过你自己。尊重我，也尊重你自己。
> 
> 如果实在愤愤不平，建议将其投入社会运动，或者化愤怒为创作契机。
> 
> 与人为善，快乐搞黄。希望性癖相投的朋友从文中得到不一般的乐趣！
> 
> 不出意外我会更下去，更几章待定。

我又在旧市场的台子上看到了他。他的脖颈上还挂着那根锁链，身形似乎瘦了些，锁骨上有新伤。虽然贩卖他的商人企图用颜料遮掩那里的血痂，但我仍旧能透过表层的颜料看出某些受伤的痕迹，因为我叔父从前就这样做。

我的叔父是奴隶商。他大约十年前从事的这行，那时候的战况和现在不同，拿鲁尔没有参战，北方的海域也没有那么多船。买奴隶的主要是贵族，奴隶市场也开在那些常人见不着的地方，不会是眼前这种市场。小时候父亲嫌我捣蛋送我去过叔父的仓库里做学徒，那时候叔父的身体更好些，还会亲自抡鞭子教训奴隶，但他不常这样做。他告诉我打伤了的奴隶卖不得好价钱，长得瘦或长得丑的奴隶也卖不得好价钱，脾气坏的奴隶也是，有病的也是，发疯的也是……我到了仓库以后，他告诉我的第二件事就是这个。连续数月卖不出去的奴隶很可能过上数月仍旧卖不出去，为了节省成本，商人直接把他们送至军方处理。这些人本来也是战俘，被军方处理是他们原本的命运——这是叔父教给我的第一件事。在这里奴隶的命太贱了，售价再贵也无法改变这点。我默不作声地打量着台子上的男人，感觉他虽然和前些日比的确更为消瘦，但是体格仍旧保持着结实的轮廓，也许曾经还算健壮。是好看的，我想，包括脸。他的五官都算周正，脸上没有明显的伤，一副平和的面容看起来不像军人也不像海盗，不知道为什么会落到现在的境地。

不知不觉，我走近了。也许察觉到了我的目光，他开始显得不自在，终于安静地低下头去，似乎不愿意我看他。他也不躲闪，恐怕是碍于随时会落下来的鞭子吧，只是戳在原地当我不存在。我觉得好笑，便愈发大胆地盯着他看。他的双手始终搁在背后，大概有绳子捆着或者铐子拷着，而且我敢断定将其束得很紧，因为他的大臂和肩膀始终没有额外调整姿势的动作。他的小腿上也有伤，大概是剃毛时挣扎所致；脚踝上有镣铐的磨痕，离近了看很明显，那也是涂料遮掩不了的伤；他瑟缩的脚趾有点发白，也许在这样的天气下赤身裸体还是太冷了。 他的鸟干净，上面没有穿环的痕迹。 蛋也被修得非常干净。我甚至可以想见他后面的洞口也会非常干净。看来这家商人真的很注意。只是我如此这般地盯着他的鸟看，他也不见兴奋的迹象，小鸟始终腼腆地伏于胯间，怕不是硬不起来吧？ 

“他是怎么来的？”我问旁边那个握着鞭子的男人。他想必就是负责押送这批奴隶的人了。

这个人只是看了我一眼，大概是猜到了我也没有太多钱，拍了一下身边年轻人的肩膀，叫他来招呼我。

“他是船医。”年轻人说。他看起来年纪不算大，大概也是个学徒生。

“真的？”我不信。

“不骗您。登舰的士兵从他内层衣袋里搜出了敌国发的证。我们可以给您看。”

“战舰吗？”

“对。”

“敌人的战舰上不带医护，他们战死才光荣。”

“可这偏偏是个医生。”

“医生怎么还会没人要。”

“这我哪知道。”

“他有名字吗？”

“公白飞。”

“公白飞？”

“他们那儿的人都叫这种奇怪的名字。您要是不喜欢，可以给他换一个。”

我笑了一下，没说我不是第一次来奴隶市场了，更没说我以前也干过这一行。

“来上手试试吗？试试吧！”年轻人劝道。

我说我就是来看看。他似乎并不介意，执意劝我。我摇摇头，知道如果碰了奴隶却不买就很容易摊上纠纷，想不要的话也难了。我本来也没打算买，索性不再找麻烦。

公白飞？这名字其实还挺好听的。只是在我们交谈期间，这个公白飞始终没有一点反应，只是安静地站在那里，垂着眼，好像我们说的根本不是他的名字一样，什么被俘啦船医啦也和他完全无关。我对他更好奇了。

“给他催情剂。”突然之间，一个声音响起，“我看看他发骚的状态。”

刚才一直没有任何反应的公白飞突然抬起头。我从他眼里看到了惊愕的神情。别说是他，就连见惯了奴隶市场的我也觉得这种要求有点太过，不禁好奇到底是什么人如此直接又如此懂行。我转过头去，看到了一张带着面具的脸——还挺神秘，我这样想着，索性戳在原地看下去。那个帮事的年轻人连应几声，马上去找来他的头儿。头儿疾步赶来，腋下夹着鞭子，手里提着工具箱。他殷勤地问候了几句，我才知道原来这还是个常客，好像是什么大人物的近侍。头儿喊公白飞跪下，见其没反应便用鞭柄抽他的膝弯，于是他本能地跪倒在台上。要不是台上铺满了稻草，他这一摔，恐怕膝盖上会被擦出血来，免不了又受人嫌弃。不知怎的我好像很怕他卖不出去，明明我也恨敌军，也觉得他们落得什么下场都活该，但是如果要知道眼前的这个男人卖不出去只有等死，或者更惨一点，遭受流放，我还是觉得赶快找到一个愿意要他的主人好。

公白飞跪在台上。奴隶商贩擒着他，又往他的躯干上加了几道绳索，然后在连接大臂的绳结处拴好挂钩。公白飞在滑轮的牵动下吊在了金属架上。这是最佳的展示姿势。大概是被这幅景象吸引，市场四周聚拢了更多人，零零落落的目光全部投在公白飞身上。公白飞的眼神更加无措，甚至加上了几分的羞愤。他挣动两下，试图甩开突然又摸上来的手。可他都已经被吊在了架子上，又能怎样呢？他马上就被拿着鞭子的男人握住了鸟，威胁说再不听话就有他好受。话都说到这个份上，他要是把自己伤到也是活该。

当然那个头儿不可能真这么做，这么做简直是自断财路。也就威胁威胁罢了。威胁威胁还是有用。这种挣扎我真是见惯了，不过是被俘的奴隶还不习惯被当作如今的地位而已，吓一吓就会收敛。有时候人就是要靠吓的。公白飞看上去并不如外表瞧着那般服帖，是奴隶商没教好，也许还得靠未来的主人多教才行。

这时，那个学徒工用皮质的铐子将他的大腿和脚踝捆缚在一起，然后在铐子之间联上横杆。公白飞的双腿只能被迫保持着打开的姿势，在围观者的目光之下耳朵逐渐变成了粉色，仿佛他的身体比他的意识更早认清了即将到来的羞辱。毕竟做奴隶便没有不被操的道理。这和功能无关，和权力有关，由不得他，也由不得我们。学徒工打开工具箱，摸出一只小药盒递给头儿。头儿旋开盒子，用食指蘸取了挺多膏体抹上公白飞的鸟，攥着来回搓动。他们可真舍得下料。这么多催情剂的药劲很大，还不知道公白飞能不能受得了。我看公白飞的胸脯起伏得厉害，抿紧嘴唇一声不吭，仿佛决心对抗这种被迫产生的性兴奋便能不被围观的人群当做更低一等的玩物。我看着觉得有趣，知道他会失败。这种药的药力很大，他对抗不了，正如他无法改变自己被俘后沦为奴隶的下场。这里的规矩就是这样，贵族和奴隶商贩帮他们从军方的处决中捡回一条命，这也是他们对战争应有的所谓报偿。公白飞真的很努力地试图在台上保留最后一丝尊严，尽管正在撸动下逐渐勃起，却克制着身体不去回应，作出一副对刺激没有反应的模样。这一定很难，他的呼吸已经变得急切，不时颤抖着扭动身体，放空的眼神痛苦又绝望。他漂亮的眉皱着，让我升起一种想替他抚平的冲动。但还是皱着吧，皱着也怪好看的，平添了一种反抗落空不得已忍受羞辱的徒劳，倒像是一出悲剧。也许每个做奴隶的战俘都有过一段类似的时期，好似只要不屈从于着奴隶商贩或者奴隶主的意志就能留住什么属于人的尊严一样。但是战俘就是战俘，奴隶就是奴隶。这是他踏上了这片国土以后便无法改变的命运。

终于，公白飞的身体完全兴奋起来，再也忍受不住似的绷紧着肌肉在手掌的摩挲间来回扭动，发出几声闷哼。接着学徒工掏出一个连着金属细棍的套环递给他的头儿。我眼看着那根细棍在熟练的动作下插进了公白飞的孔口里，然后套环顺势卡住龟头，将其套紧。公白飞终于开口呻吟一声。光听这个声音我就觉得胯间一阵发紧，何况我还能看到他的表情。他阖着眼，眉头皱得更加用力，被他自己咬得发红的唇泛着水光，一阵阵地发抖。我一时间不知道盯着他的脸看还是盯着他的鸟看。他的鸟真大。


End file.
